Anchoring systems for cavity walls are used to secure veneer facings to a building and overcome seismic and other forces, e.g. wind shear, etc. Anchoring systems generally include a wall anchor for insertion into an inner wythe of a cavity wall structure and a veneer tie that is embedded in a mortar joint of an outer wythe or brick veneer. Slight angular and height misalignments in an installed veneer tie can reduce the ability of the anchoring system to transfer tension and compression loads acting on the outer wythe to the backup wall. However, a freely adjustable anchoring system is not preferable, because of the risk of unintentional movement of the anchor prior to connection to the veneer tie.